MIRADA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: A VECES LAS CASUALIDADES NO EXISTEN SOLO LO INEVITABLE Y ELLOS DEBÍAN ENCONTRARSE Y ASÍ SUCEDIO


MIRADA

Lex Luthor es conocido como uno de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo a sus veinte años con corporaciones Luthor, desde hace unos dos años de la muerte de su padre está al frente de ellas, hoy es uno de los días en que más odia ser un millonario sin fuerza sobre humana él se encuentra en una oscura calle todo golpeado sangrante hay a su alrededor varios hombres dispuestos a matarlo, se encuentra débil puede distinguir risas luego unos ruidos raros después nada todo es borroso siente una cálida mano acariciando su mejilla.

Una luz de un poste le da a los ojos-¿Que te duele?-oye con un acento diferente británico sino le engaña su oído.

-Todo-puede decir una suave risa lo relaja.

-Sientes o tienes una herida grave-pregunta la voz con un tinte de preocupación.

-No estoy seguro-dice con dificultad pues le duele todo.

-Toma te ayudara aunque te advierto sabe mal-el sabor en verdad es horrible.

-Giauuugg-se queja que le dio agua de las alcantarillas piensa.

-Te advertí-se va sintiendo un poco mejor oye pasos.

-¿Señor Luthor? ¿Está bien?-tiene ganas de golpear al que pregunto pos supuesto que no se siente bien esta golpeado pueden ser más idiotas.

-Con cuidado tiene varias lesiones-dice la voz lo suben a la limosina solo ve unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas-Mejórate- dijo el cansancio tomo factura de su cuerpo perdiendo la noción de todo.

Una semana después ya casi recuperado de sus lesiones, seguía buscando al misterioso joven se sentía molesto con sus hombres ya que no se fijaron bien en el solo le pudieron decir que tenía el cabello negro como la noche los ojos verdes una cicatriz de rayo arriba del ojo derecho, quiere encontrarlo agradecerle según los médicos por sus heridas el debería estar en coma o muerto supone que tiene ver lo que le dio el chico.

Ha pasado un mes y nada como si el chico no existiera casi ha perdido la esperanza de verlo lo que ha descubierto son los que trataron de matarlo fueron de su consejo pero ahora ellos no podrán hacer nada pues ya no existen, camino por una calles cerca del parqué oyó un ruido como si alguien hubiera caído se acercó la curiosidad había un persona al estar a unos pasos vio que era un chico se acercó presuroso.

-Oye me puedes decir quién te hizo esto-el cuerpo está lleno de tierra, sangre la ropa esta desgarrada lo volteo con cuidado, el chico es hermoso a pesar de la suciedad de la sangre y la tierra movió un poco su cabello para ver si había un corte o lesión en la cabeza vio la cicatriz saco su teléfono de inmediato.

Una hora después el chico está instalado en la mansión rodeado de los mejores médicos-¿Como esta?-pregunto preocupado.

-Estable pero delicado ha perdido mucha sangre parece ser que fue torturado fue una suerte que lo encontrará-el médico informo.

-Hagan todo porque se recupere-el hombre asintió sabían que no era una petición sino una orden.

La segunda noche de estar cuidando al misterioso joven al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió de verlo tratar de sentarse se acercó a ayudarlo-Deberías estar descansando-.

-Te conozco verdad-dijo tratando de reconocerlo pero su vista estaba desenfocada se sentía mareado por la presida de sangre.

-Si tú me ayudaste hace un tiempo-contesto el millonario.

-Veo que estas bien-.

-Yo sí pero no puedo decide lo mismo de ti-desvió la mirada Lex le tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera. -No tienes que decirlo si no quieres pero puedo ofrecerte mi casa hasta que te recuperes-.

-No quiero ser una molestia-.

-Tú no eres una molestia-dijo mientras acaricia su barbilla deleitándose de lo suave que es su piel.

-Gracias acepto tu oferta, has visto mi chaqueta-el millonario se levantó y la saco de un cajón. Al tomarlo busco en su bolsa interior saco un vial se lo llevo a los labios pero Lex lo detuvo pues no sabía lo que era.

-Espera que es eso has tomado medicamentos puede ser malo-.

-Tranquilo no me va pasar nada es como el que te di no es malo es una receta de familia-dijo para que no le hiciera más preguntas su dolor disminuyó sus heridas sanaron al tomarse el otro vial.

Dos días después cuando lo revisó el medico se sorprendió de su recuperación Lex suponía que era lo que tomo pero no dijo nada no quería presionarlo si lo hacía se iría como lo hizo Clark y con Harry era tan diferente le gustaba hablar es tan fresco divertido alegre aún que podía ver la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos como si estuviera viendo los suyos.

Se fue recuperando, Lex estuvo en todo momento a su lado el joven le decía que no tenía que molestarse en hacerlo pero en realidad el millonario se dio cuenta que lo hacía porqué quería él lo ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio, su presencia lo hacía sentir lleno completo que pertenecía a un lugar como nunca lo había sentido antes.

Al ser dado de alta Harry le contó que fue secuestrado por sus supuestos amigos lo torturaron para que hiciera lo que querían de él al no aceptar y escapar quisieron matarlo pero se acordó del lugar logro llegar hasta aquí. Lex le ofreció su mansión para quedarse nadie sabría que está aquí, primero se reusó no querría traerle problemas pero no accedió el millonario podía ser muy convincente cuando quería.

Lo que Harry no sospechaba es que el joven empresario ya se había enamorado de él lo cual en los meses siguientes le demostró el ojiverde también fue cayendo en las redes del amor ya que Lex es muy inteligente culto ha viajado tanto.

-Harry adónde vas-dijo un poco alterado el joven pues él se iba sin decir nada no podía permitirlo pues se llevaría su corazón si lo hacía.

-Lo siento Lex pero...no puedo quedarme-dijo presuroso.

-¿Por qué?-lo tomo del brazo para no dejarlo irse.

-Yo no soy digno de estar contigo tu eres increíble no estoy a tu nivel eres inteligente cul...-no termino pues su boca fue callada con un beso el cual respondió por instinto le costó trabajo separarse del menor, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas no lo dejaría ir nunca se convirtió en su mundo en tan poco tiempo.

-Estas equivocado tu lógica ingenio van más allá que muchos disque sabios alardean tu eres perfecto para mi Harry te amo como nunca lo he hecho, sabes cada uno de mis secretos eres al único al que se los he contado yo te entrego mi vida y mi corazón no te vayas-hablo desesperado por no perderlo no lo resistiría.

-Espera Lex mi vida no es color de rosa, hay varios secretos que pueden hacerte querer dejarme escucharme y después decides si no luego no quieres nada conmigo lo entere y desaparecer e de tu vida para siempre y te prometo que me olvidaras-el ojo gris acepto.

Unas horas después de que Harry le contó su vida su infancia sus años de escuela, en el castillo, su naturaleza mágica, la guerra, la traición de sus supuestos amigos, su auto exilio en América.

Lex ni siquiera lo pensó solo tomo en sus brazos lo beso abrazo como quiso hacerlo desde que lo conoció le juro que lo amaría y protegería de todos los que intentaran dañarlo pues sabía que podía no por nada era un hombre muy poderoso y malo si se metían con lo suyo.

Lo llevo a conocer su departamento en metrópolis ya que este no era visible para los muggles, se sorprendió al ver que Harry era tan o más rico que él sabía que no se había equivocado en escogerlo el departamento lo dejaron para cuando no quisieran ser encontrados.

Solo un mes después de ser novios y vivir juntos en la mansión Lex le propuso matrimonio a Harry se casaron bajo la ley muggle, ya que Lex quería que en caso que algo le pasara todo pasaría a su esposo.

En la habitación el ojiverde estaba un poco nervioso ya que ellos vivían juntos pero no habían tenido intimidad a pesar de que tenía dieciocho años no había intimado con nadie pues todos solo buscaban su fama, su dinero y el título del salvador del mundo mágico.

Lex se dio cuenta de los nervios de su esposo sonrió de la inocencia de su amor lo sentó en su piernas lo beso con calma disfrutando de sus labios siempre le sabían a miel lo desnudo con parsimonia se acomodaron en la cama las sabanas de seda azul contrastaban con la piel blanca de Harry recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y boca la perfección solo se comparaba con lo que sentía por el joven.

Cada caricia beso que recibía el ojiverde lo hacían vibrar toco con un poco de inseguridad la piel de su esposo pero esa desapareció con el calor y satisfacción, que le daba cada contacto se volvió un poco atrevido al hacerle varios chupetones en el cuello y torso a Lex el cuál le sonreía después de prepararlo y penetrar a su esposo las embestidas fueron mejor de lo esperaba, sus cuerpos eran como uno gemían y gritaban el calor se extendía por sus cuerpos la razón voló por la ventana cuando la lujuria los lleno.

Los dos se recuperaban del gran orgasmo que los golpeo Harry estaba a brazado al mayor se inco lo miro intrigado.

-Lex-lo vio a los ojos.

-Dime Harry pasa algo-acariciando su mejilla.

-Pues-tomo una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo de la cómoda se la dio, intrigado la vacío cayo en su mano dos hermosos anillos los más hermosos y caros que el millonario hubiera visto de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes coronados con un gran rubí con un escudo tallado en el interior de la hermosa piedra y dentro de este una escritura extraña levantó la vista esperando una explicación le sonreía el ojiverde.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo-dijo con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-Cielo estamos casados-dijo desconcertado.

-Si pero no por mi ley-el asintió.

-Por lo que tú quieras-.

-Pero en mi mundo no hay divorcios es para siempre-hablo serio.

-No pienso dejarte ir-sonrió el menor.

Tomo su mano-Yo Harry James Potter-Black el ultimo descendiente de la noble casa Potter y ultimo heredero de los Black te tomo a ti Alexander Leonel Luthor como mi esposo para amarnos en cuerpo y magia-el Luthor asintió hablo.

-Yo Alexander Leonel Luthor ultimo Luthor te tomo a ti Harry James Potter Black para amarnos en cuerpo y magia- una luz dorada salió los envolvió las manos apareciendo unas hermosas argollas declarándolos esposos se besaron.

-Eso fue emocionante-hablo el millonario.

-Lo crees-Si amor -se acercó lo beso mío le gruño Lex a Harry en el oído se abrazaron y besaron.

Los meses siguientes han pasado casi ocho, Lex parecía muy estresado el ojiverde lo había notado pero no estaba muy seguro de que hacer.

-Lex estas bien te veo muy preocupado-hablo desde la puerta de su despacho en la mansión.

-Lo estoy como te había dicho mi padre tiene muchos secretos y experimentos de los cuales no tengo ni idea muchos me han golpeado la cara literal mente-el ojiverde se acercó reviso varias carpetas las cuales con un toque de varita duplico y desaparecieron.

-En unos días tendrás resultados-le dijo sabía que su esposo tenía sus recursos aunque en estos dos últimos meses eso no le importaba sino algunas manías que había desarrollado Harry, como lo que le hacía ahorita no es que se quejara traía un bata la cual dejo caer mostrándose desnudo sentándose en su regazo después de seducirlo se iba rápido.

Lo busco pues lo vio muy perturbado, lo encontró llorando en la cocina-Harry que pasa te duele algo-.

-No se me siento raro y la forma en la actuó no sé porque es yo no soy así-.

-No me incomoda si es lo que piensas-le dijo tranquilo.

-Lo se te agrada que te seduzca pero yo no soy así, Me acompañas-.

-¿A dónde?-intrigado.

-Con mi sanador quiero saber si esto es una fase o que puede ser-los dos se fueron a Salem vía flu a Lex le gustan los transportes mágicos solo el translador no eso de sentirse girar sin control y caer sin estilo no le agrada para nada él debe llegar regio a cualquier lugar.

El sanador lo reviso varios hechizos de diagnósticos haber señor Luthor-Potter-dijo el sanador, Lex ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamado así ya que al haberse casado con Harry su apeido se le dio por su unión.

-Cuándo lo seduce ha notado su comportamiento, es como cuando ustedes intiman normalmente-pregunto muy profesional sin morbo.

-No parece totalmente lujurioso su ojos se ven un poco idos después de que lo hacemos simplemente se va-.

-Ya veo desde cuando esta así-mientras apunta en un pergamino.

-Haber casi dos meses-el sanador asintió siguió escribiendo ojeo varios libro.

Varios minutos después-Ya sé que le sucede señor Potter está en celo-.

-¡Disculpe!-extrañado.

-Usted es mitad ninfa o naya del bosque y su esposo es su pareja por lo que su herencia criatura despertó ya que sexualmente usted maduro, esta embarazado inconsciente mente busca estar en contacto con su pareja al no estar consciente de su lado creatura-explico con calma.

-Sanador su herencia influye en la naturaleza-de repente interesado el millonario.

-Si señor Luthor-Potter porque lo pregunta-queriendo saber que acontensimentos se han llevado a cabo.

-Me di cuenta que las flores de la mansión han crecido más que otros años y hay más variedades también el jardinero de la mansión lo noto me lo hizo saber hace unos meses-.

-Si miren normalmente es raro que haya ninfa varones pero sucede ya que lo demuestra en alguna línea de sus antepasados uno de estos seres mágicos entro en su familia-les extendió un pergamino donde aparecía su linaje mágico-Felicidades es uno de los pocos afortunados-el moreno lo veía diciendo "si claro como no es usted".

Llegaron por la red al despacho de Lex el cual solo llegaron ya estaba besando al moreno, se besaron con calma sin esa desesperación que lo hacían cuando Harry tenía sus episodios, lo acomodo en el sofá lo vio a los ojos con tanto sentimientos contenidos, Lex estaba seguro que estaría solo en su vida ya hizo todo lo que pudo para que Clark fuera su amigo pero nunca confió en el pero todo cambio cuando Harry apareció en su vida.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz y darme un hijo-lo beso le fue dando pequeñas mordidas beso y lamió sus pezones lo cual lo hizo gemir y pedir más siguió besándolo hasta llegar a su vientre el cual acaricio con ternura beso siguió con su camino a su objetivo su erguido pene el cuál chupo hasta hacerlo correrse varias veces le hizo el amor con calma y amor deseo demostrándose todo lo que sienten.

Lex normalmente no demuestra sus emociones con nadie pues su padre lo crio para pensar que es una debilidad pero Harry es su fortaleza no importa lo que digan todos, él es lo mejor que pudo pasarle y si tuviera que destruir el mundo para que pueda vivir con él en paz lo haría sin remordimientos o pesares.

Acurrucados en frente de la chimenea su mundo perfecto apenas iniciaba Lex se prometió que nada le pasaría a su hijo y esposo acabaría con quien pensara hacerles un mal el seria el cruel frio despiadado hombre con quien osara interponerse en su felicidad.

Al ser conscientes de la nueva naturaleza de su pareja el ultimo Luthor decidió ser el quien fuera el que tomara el rol de seductor pues quería que su Harry se sintiera seguro, fue más satisfactoria pues ahora no era tan impersonal sino más bien excitante ya que también le gustaba acariciar más la pequeña pancita donde reside su bebé.

Hace unos meses que la mansión Luthor es casi una fortaleza pues han pasado varias cosas:

La primera de ellas es que los goblins recibieron todos los informes que Harry les envió muchas investigaciones no eran relevantes solo destructivas, algunos armamentos fallidos.

Pero las investigaciones en humanos los llamados meta humanos si era delicada pues, muchos tenían habilidades muy extremas y letales para ellos mismos y los que los rodean al no saber controlarlas.

Así que ellos con varias creaturas mágicas que tenían ciertas capacidades parecidas a los meta humanos buscaron formas de poder controlar esas habilidades, por suerte consiguieron una forma de hacerlo mediantes pociones, runas y joyería goblin para poder hacerlo.

Lex rastreo a los meta humanos afectados por la radiación de los meteoritos, Harry se encargó de hablar con ellos ya que gracias a la gran magia de este los poderes de ellos no lo afectaban así que les explico lo que hacía ahí si querían ser ayudados en un principio no querían hacerlo pero esa curiosidad de poder llevar una vida más normal termino haciendo que aceptaran.

La segunda cosa que paso fue que cuando Harry estaba por su sexto mes de embarazo le llego una carta de uno de sus pocos amigos, Luna diciéndole que los traidores fueron a buscarlo a América.

Lex le dijo que se calmara que él lo protegería y nada le pasaría, Harry un poco reacio acepto el no hacer nada a esos traidores, pero no tenía que hacerlo pues su amado esposo ya había planeado algo en caso que vinieran esos despreciables magos.

Lex se reunió con Shane uno de los primeros, bueno el primer meta humano que Harry fue a ayudar a él no le agrada el millonario por lo que su padre le hizo en sus experimentos pero, el ojiverde era otra cosa ya que busco la forma de ayudarlos a poder tener una vida mejor ya que él como muchos meta humanos trabajan en Luthor corps sabían de las investigaciones del moreno para ayudarlos.

Así que cuando le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para proteger a Harry no dudo ni un instante en hacerle pagar a esa escoria, reunió a los meta humanos para hablarles de sus planes para protegerlo.

Por lo que varios hacen guardia en la mansión para protegerlo en caso de que los idiotas llegaran a ir la mansión.

Otro grupo los rastreo y encontró con facilidad así que les tendieron una trampa en la que cayeron redonditos por lo que esta noche la llevaran a cabo.

Melisa una chica con poderes de manipulación, los hizo llegar a un bar donde se encontraron con Kevin un joven que tiene poderes camaleónicos por lo que se transformó en un hombre viejo un vigilante.

-Entonces ha visto a este joven-le mostraron la foto de Harry el viejo tomo la foto asintió lentamente.

-Lo he visto escabullirse todas las noches en un depósito-.

-Puede darnos la dirección-dijo impaciente el joven pelirrojo.

-Si pero porque lo buscan pare un buen muchacho-pregunto el viejo.

-Su familia lo busca están muy preocupados por él-dijo la castaña aparentando preocupación.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que había otro meta humanos que podía leer las auras le decían que mentían, que lo querían dañar solo para cumplir sus ambiciones.

Una hora después los tres magos llegan al lugar tuvieron que pagar un taxi pues no podían aparecerse pues no sabían dónde estaba el lugar además hay muchas cámaras y no podían arriesgarse a ser capturados en video.

-¿Estas segura Hermione que este es el lugar?-.

-Si Ron esta es la dirección además si lo piensan quien podría buscar a Harry aquí-.

-Bueno apurémonos ya quiero regresar a casa y convertirme en la señora Potter-dijo la pelirroja-Hay muchas cosas que quiero comprarme-.

Abrieron la reja caminaron hasta llegar a las cortinas de acero por donde pasaron sin problemas caminaron el lugar se veía abandonado había muchos químicos, se sentía frio como un refrigerador gigante bajaron las escaleras caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que oyeron voces.

Entraron al lugar se veía espeluznante computadoras varios artículos quirúrgicos, camas de hierro, voltearon a ver si encontraban más cosas pero cada cosa se veía más tétrica.

-Hermione esto se ve tenebroso-dijo la chica.

-Parece un laboratorio de investigación nada legal seguro experimentan con humanos-.

-¿Experimentan con qué?-dijeron nervioso los otros dos.

-Bueno encontremos a Harry y salgamos de aquí no quiero encontrarme con alguno de los que hace lo que dices mione-caminaron unos pasos cuando fueron empujados con fuerza chocando, un con el suelo, otra con una consola de controles y la última con una puerta de cristal mientras varios pares de ojos ven la escena divertidos.

En la mansión Luthor el ojiverde voltea a ver a la simpática ojicafé. -Violet no es que no me guste tu presencia pero que hacen todos aquí-la chica sonrió.

-Harry estamos para cuidarte Lex nos lo pidió de favor-dijo.

-Pero ustedes no se llevan bien con él-confundido.

-Lex no nos caerá bien por lo que nos hizo su padre, pero contigo es diferente tu arriesgaste tu integridad y la de tu bebe, por ayudarnos cuando nos fuiste a ver a cada uno, en estos momentos estas en la última etapa de tu embrazo te cuidamos de esos que quieren dañarte cosa que no permitiremos entiendes, más ahora que Lex tuvo que salir no podíamos dejarte solo-.

Inflo los cachetes infantilmente pero no dijo nada sabía que su esposo es muy protector y tampoco arriesgaría la salud de su bebé así que asintió a regañadientes.

-Vamos de seguro tienes hambre que tal un helado con fresas y arándanos-se ilumino la mirada del ojiverde últimamente andaba con antojos de helados.

-Sí y un bistec con piña, crees que me lo haga el chef-pregunto un poco tímido.

-Todo lo que desees Harry y más-dijo convencida ya el ayudante del chef que está en estos momentos es un meta humano llamado David que también ayudo.

Lex con un elegante traje gris oscuro camina por el laboratorio viendo a los magos que tanto desean hacerle daño a su amado en sus manos tiene las tres varitas que sabe que sin ellas, no pueden hacer nada solo su Harry es tan poderoso que no la necesita al darse cuenta que no tardan en despertar vuelve a las sombras para ver el espectáculo.

Poco a poco despiertan los magos pero se dan cuenta que no pueden moverse se ven están en las camas de acero pero no están acostados si no levantados uno al lado del otro tratan de liberarse pero se dan cuenta que no tienen sus varitas.

-Buscan esto-dice el hombre atractivo de ojos grises aunque esta calvo se ve misterioso lo que los inquieta es la mirada de acero y que tienen sus manos sus varitas.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta la castaña.

-Lex Luthor-dice, ella abre los ojos ha oído hablar de él algunas buenas pero la mayoría malas no le gusta esto, empieza a hilar es un laboratorio de corp. Luthor se dice que investigan con humanos muchos ni siquiera son legales.

-Muggle suéltanos-dice ufano el pelirrojo.

-No lo creo ustedes no son nada sin esto-sonríe malévolamente rompe las varitas, gritan por lo que hizo.

-Verán están aquí por tratar de dañar lo que más quiero-.

-Creo que nos ha confundido-dijo la castaña-No lo conocemos y no creo que conozcamos a quien usted quiere-.

-Ah pero lo hacen el ahora cambio su apeido, aunque el anterior de seguro lo conocen es Potter-esperando la reacción de ellos.

-¿Dinos dónde está?-exigió la chica pelirroja.

-Bueno eso es fácil en mi mansión esperando en mi cama-dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Y porque estaría en tú cama? él no es gay me ama a mí-

La risa de Lex lleno el lugar, se acercó a la chica levanto la mano enseñándole el anillo Potter-Siento romper tus ilusiones pero él es "Mi Esposo"-recalco viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de rabia lo que provoco que lo una pequeña brisa se levantara.

-Eres patética, tan débil no eres digna de su fuerza-dijo con sorna ya que el medi mago le dijo que él no tenía poderes pero tenía una fuerza mayor así como su inteligencia es mayor por lo mismo al verse expuesto a los meteoritos que cayeron en Small ville.

-Me encantaría seguir con ustedes más tiempo pero mi esposo y mi hijo que están por nacer me esperan, pero no se preocupen que no se quedan solos diviértanse-el desapareció en las sombras de las cuales emergieron varias figuras más.

-Bueno ya que Lex nos dejó toda la diversión por donde empezamos-dijo un hombre alto musculoso de unos treinta y cinco años Shane el primero en ser ayudado por el ojiverde, para él siempre estará en duda con el chico que busco la forma de ayudarlos y darles una nueva vida.

-Suéltenos y nos les haremos daño-dijo el joven.

-No me hagas reír chico tu no podrías ni siquiera acercarte a nosotros, somos diferentes a los humanos que conoces somos meta humanos-los ojos de Hermione se abrieron estaban en problemas, muchos problemas aunque ellos eran magos con sus varitas tenían una pequeña posibilidad solo un mago de gran poder no es afectado por ellos pero los tres no tenían esa suerte.

-¿Meta qué?-volteo a ver a su amiga la menor.

-Meta humanos, ellos son humanos con poderes sobre naturales creados en un laboratorio o por alguna extraña razón-trago en seco.

-Miren nosotros no queremos problemas con ustedes-trato de razonar la chica.

-Ah pero los tienen su error es querer dañar a Harry él es nuestro amigo y sabemos lo que le hicieron digamos que es lo que recibirán ustedes como castigo-dijo Liam un chico de unos quince que tiene poderes de gran velocidad que no podía controlar desintegrando todo a nivel molecular, no podía tomar nada ya que todo se desintegraba al igual que las personas cuando Harry apareció en el almacén abandonado donde vivía lo ataco por miedo pero para su sorpresa solo lo zarandeo lo que lo sorprendió, después de que le explico para que lo buscaba le dio una oportunidad nada perdía en realidad gano mucho ahora tiene una vida una pareja, ese es Shane que su poder es igual poderoso pero ahora está controlado cuando se enteró por su amante de esto enfureció ya que debía mucho al ojiverde.

Los gritos se oyeron en el lugar por horas...

Dos meses después el heredero Luthor llego al mundo pesando tres kilos de cabello negro y ojos grises era una combinación perfecta entré las características de los dos orgullos padres.

Varis ocasiones Lex llevo a su hijo a la corp. Muchos se sorprendieron la primera vez pero no pueden negar que ahora muchos lo envidian pues es un bebé hermoso sin contar que el esposo del jefe es una belleza.

Clark siempre ha desconfiado de Lex ahora más que nunca pues ni él ni Luisa han podido encontrar información de Harry, de hecho le pidió ayuda a su padre pero este le dijo que la información es clasificada y a menos que el de su autorización nadie puede encontrar nada.

No es que el general sepa del mundo mágico pero la reina de Inglaterra al saber que pedían información de su héroe dio la orden de no dar nada por lo que se sellaron mágicamente sus registros para que nadie pueda acceder a ellos solo se sabe que él es un nieto honorario de ella.

Los cuerpos de los tres ex amigos de Harry llegaron al ministerio Ingles con una queja de que ellos habían iniciado un incendio en una de las instalaciones de Luthor corp. Ocasionando muchos daños y muriendo en el proceso.

Superman flota en uno de los edificios done puede ver bien la oficina de Lex en estos momentos no sabe que sentir siempre creyó que era una persona fría y sin corazón pero de un tiempo para acá el no parece ser el mismo cuando lo vio con el bebé en sus brazos sintió traicionado no sabía porque, ahora su corazón se estruja al ver como besa con amor y pasión al joven de ojos verdes, los ve entregarse el uno al otro sabe que no debería hacer eso pero no puede dejar de desear ser él y no, el que ahora es el dueño del corazón de Lex.

El dejar que el odio de su padre por los Luthor consumiera su amistad con Lex, decidió que era más fácil hacer lo que su padre desconfiar alejarse no darle una verdadera oportunidad, Cloe se lo dijo que debía tomar sus propias decisiones que podría arrepentirse nunca la tomo en serio y ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Sabe que Lex nunca dejaría al joven por él, cierra los ojos con dolor mientras varias lágrimas salen al oír las palabras que salen de la boca de Lex con lo que su corazón se rompe.

En la oficina

-Lex deberías descansar-sonríe sabe que Harry es una mama gallina siempre lo cuida cosa que adora ya que nunca tuvo a nadie que lo hiciera cuando era más joven.

-Ya casi término-dijo mientras ve como acomoda a su pequeño Ares en el sillón con un hechizo para que no caiga.

-No es muy tarde solo son las diez y media-dice divertido pues antes de conocerlo se dormía hasta las dos o tres o simplemente no dormía, sonrió extiendelndole la mano.

Se acercó el ojiverde al que jalo para que cayera en sus piernas mientras se hace para atrás con el sillón lo beso con amor el beso fue tranquilo, después de unos minutos se fue calentando la ropa empezó a desaparecer para terminar en el suelo.

Su boca se desliza por el cuello llenándolo de besos y pequeñas mordidas no le gusta dejarle marcas ahí, esas solo le gusta dejarlas en los muslos pues le gusta los gemidos que salen de esa dulce boca.

Lo acomoda en el escritorio las torneadas piernas de Harry rodean su cintura mientras ve sus ojos vidriosos llenos de lujuria al poseerlo no podrá cansarse nunca. Lex ahora comprende la diferencia entre Harry y Clark, en el ojiazul busco desesperadamente su aprobación un poco de cariño por más que trato nunca obtuvo nada que no fueran reclamos y acusaciones, pero con Harry todo se dio natural cada un decidió darse una oportunidad sincera esperando lo mejor.

Terminaron dándose todo el amor, la amistad, la compresión, la pasión, Harry le entrego su corazón un nuevo mundo, su hijo pero sobre todo la redención que más le puede pedir.

-Te amor Harry- dijo mientras besa su hombro el joven le sonríe besándolo de nuevo mientras Lex lo atrae contra su pecho en el sofá donde esta acostado más cómodos.

Mientras su hijo duerme en el otro ajeno a todo lo que sucede entre sus padres ya que tiene un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor.

Los dos duermen abrazados ajenos al mundo sin saber que ha habido un testigo, que ha presenciado toda su noche de pasión, sabiendo que su oportunidad de ser amado por Lex se ha ido, pues no pudo verlo y ahora es tarde no hay vuelta atrás.

FIN.

ESTA HISTORIA SE FUE FORMANDO DESPUÉS DE VOLVER A VER ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS DE SMALL VILLE LA PERSONALIDAD DE LEX ME GUSTA EN ESTA SERIE YA QUE ES OSCURO Y DIJE PORQUE NO MEZCLAR LO CON HARRY HABER QUE LES PARECE.

BESOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO.


End file.
